


Star Anise (LevixReader)

by siyaksuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyaksuna/pseuds/siyaksuna
Summary: Levi once saved y/n from a trouble and then y/n insisted a friendship.Levi started to adore y/n ,you can even say their friendship was growing to something else.But things started changing when y/n joined the survey corps .All the progress of their relationship just went down when Levi started to distance himself scared of losing her.(I don't own any of the characters they're from AOT and I don't own you/y/n\)
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Drinking buddy

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this because I wanted to see Levi in a friends to lovers fanfictionI was getting tired of enemies to lovers and I think Levi needs someone cheerful in his angstful life that's why I gave so much effort into writing y/n)

"Get it together y/n".I murmured to myself

I looked at the wallet waiting for me to grab,the owner wasn't paying attention to it, anyone could snatch it but this is my first time doing something like this and I'm completely frozen .I decided to work at this bar so I could steal from drunk rich old pigs but I didn't know it would be this difficult.

I wouldn't be so nerved wreck if this guy sitting next to him wasn't staring at me knowing my intent.His dark gray eyes makes him so intimidating.It was only him ,the old man ,and me in the bar.

I had to close the bar soon so I took a deep breathe and pulled myself together.

I was carrying a tray with half finishes boozes I tripped myseld just like I planned onto his tablr .My plan was to pour booze all over him so while he's busy cleaning up I'll snatch the wallet.But the booze just went all over the table not a single drop went onto him .My plan failed.

He then started to insult me called me nasty names."You fucking bitch.Are you blind?"I couldn't care less about what he was saying I was thinking of ways to steal his wallet.

The guy next to him spoke ,the man with gray eyes."Stop overreacting old hag."

He got his attention so I grabbed the wallet and stuffed it on my apron.

He was about to punch the man but after having a clear view of his face he ran out of the bar, scared.Yes ,the man was intimidating but enough to make people run?I wondered who this man was.

I went to him and thanked him.

He replied,"I didn't do anything I just said something obvious by the way your stealing skills suck".

"That was my first time and the fact that I successfully stole it means I have room for improvement."I told him while buffing my shoulders.

He just stared at me .I don't know what I expected exactly,maybe a giggle but nothing .It was,to say the least, awkward.

I cleared my throat and followed "anyways I wanna repay you so I'll just pay all the drinks you had."

"I said it was nothing."He said plainly.

I went and grabbed a booze .I sat next to him.

"You look lonely let's drink together."I smiled.Surprisingly he didn't complain.

"So why are you here in a bar?"I asked

"To drink"He responded as if he was stating the obvious.I chuckled to his response.

"That's not what I meant.Y'know how people drink because of their problems.Man you don't know how many times I had to sit down and listen to depressing stories today."I ranted.

He didn't respond and continued to stare at his drink .

So then I spoke again."I'm y/n btw."I didn't know what to say .If he didn't respond I would have stood up and gave up trying to make a conversation with him.

"Levi."He said and looked up to see my face.

For some reason it made me happy.

"Nice meeting you Levi."I smiled.

I then went on talking about my problems in life to him,ranting about the randomest things.Whenever I stopped talking he would give me a short responses to what I just said.I took them as a sign he'd like me to continue the conversation.I don't know whether he was into the conversation or not but if I was bothering him he could have told me to stay off.

I made a joke that made him smirk.

"Finally, I got a face expression out of you.I promise next time I'll make you smile then a chuckle, maybe in 10 years a laugh."I said excitedly.

"Next time?"

"I decided to become your drinking buddy.Everytime you drink here I'll drink with you."I must have been so drunk to have the gut to say that I mean what if he rejected it,that would have been so embarassing.

He then started packing his things up.Then said "I'm looking forward to drinking here again then"before he left.

I was filled with happiness.He did enjoy talking to me after all.


	2. Good Bye

He would come in the bar once every two weeks.He would always come in very late when no one is around so everytime we drunk together we were always alone.Our conversations were pretty much the same, I talk about my problems make jokes, and he listens.

Today was different he was quieter,he was always quiet but it's different .He still had the same unreadable expression but for some reason I felt like he was 'sad'..

"Levi,are you okay?"I've always restrained myself from asking him about himself because always dodge personal questions.But I felt like it was necessary to ask him.

"Do I look like shit?"He replied.

"No I didn't mean it like that."I chuckled.

"What do you think about titans?"A question from him which surprised me because he once mentioned to keep titans away from conversations which I respectfully agreed to do.

That day was when the scouts just returned from an expedition.'Did he know someone in the scouts?Did he lose someone?'I asked myself because I would never dare to ask him about it .

"My whole family was eaten by them actually."I gulped,I haven't talked about them in a while .

He was about to say something I guessed it was something like 'sorry'or something so I quickly followed it by saying"but I can't hate them.When I saw them they looked like humans y'know?They're mindless they don't know anything.It's meaningless to hate them. But there must be a reason they eat , apperantly they don't experience hunger but still everything has a reason and I can't just accept the fact that my family,specially my younger sister died for no reason.So I must find that reason."

"How will you find it?"He asked,it's a question I'm not ready to answer yet.

"I don't know yet."I replied.

He then pats me on the head.He does it often .

"What about you what do you think about titans?"

"They look like shit"Those few words from him just made the atmosphere feel easier again.

\--------

It has been atleast a year now since we met.We were friends but I liked him in a different way but I never knew whether he liked me or not so I never told him about my feelings.

I asked him to visit today.It's my last day working for this bar so I had to say good bye to him.I was nervous too I was afraid I was gonna cry in front of him he was a great friend after all.

I've never told him about me training to be in the survey corps.My graduation is in 2 days I had to atleast say good bye to him.

"Hey brat what did you need me here for?"

"Here"I passed him a package."It's a farewell present"

He stared at me trying to read my expression.I could feel that he was hoping I was joking.

I tried to keep my smile but my cheekbones felt painful.

He took the packaged out of my hands and placed it on the table.

He then hugged me tightly brushed through my hair with his hands.My tears were really gonna fall out.Levi then burried his face onto my shoulder.

"Can I ask why."

"No."I replied plainly.

"Thank you for everything up to this point y/n."I could feel his breathes on my neck.Heat went through my body then I became stiff.

"Don't show affection now you're really gonna make me cry"I laughed trying to push back emotions.

He then pressed his lips onto mine.I was startled I frozed.I could feel he was about to pull away from the kiss so I quickly kissed him back.I felt him smile.

The kiss did last very long neither of us wanted it to end.After he burried his face onto my shoulders again.

"About my promise Levi. I have made you smiled so what was the next one?"

"Chuckle."He whispered.

"I don't take that promise back.One day I'll fulfill it I don't know when maybe in the next life?"I joked.

I,then left him because I couldn't stay longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want them to be in the survey corps already.Sorry if it looks like I'm rushing.I'm gonna try to update every other day so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

It was my graduation day.I managed to make it in the top 10. I wasn't amazing at combat nor with the gear but I have a wide knowledge about medicines and healing diseases ,I think it's what made me enter the top 10. 

We were all there standing,waiting for the higher ups.

"Sasha, I swear to god if you don't hide that potato before the commander arrives, I'll act like I don't know you."I told her .Which reminds she had a potato in the first day of training when we were introducing ourselves too, things really never change.

"Just tell me if you want some y/n,no need to act mad."

Then I heard footsteps I guessed it was the commander and the captains.

I saluted and looked down for some reason I'm scared to look up.

"104th training corps I, the commander welcome you to......"I looked up to see what the commander looked like he had blonde hair and light blue eyes.He's charming, I thought.

Then I noticed there were other people next to him.Must be the captains then I saw a familiar face,Levi.He was staring at me.I could read, 'what are you doing here?'in his eyes.

"Sasha,do you know anything about Levi?"I whispered enough for her to hear without moving at all to not draw attention.

She then leaned to me and answered "Well as far as I know he's a captain and he's often called as 'humanity's strongest.You've never heard of him?"She was so loud everyone looked at my direction and the commander glanced at us.She can't read situations.

'He's a captain?Humanity's strongest?So this must have been the reason titans put him off.I talked once about titans to him,did I say something insensitive?Why did he hide it from me?Were the days he went to the bar with unusual aura were after some expedition?Was that why I felt like he was sad?I've always acted cheerful around him,if I was him I'd be disgusted of me being all cheerful while I'm grieving. ' Such thoughts flooded my mind while I was staring at him,his gaze never left me.

"For the top 10 cadets,do any of you wish to join the military police?"

I looked around to see if someone had their hand up but no one did.Everyone already looked like they regret their decision already but still didn't say anything.Levi's stare got more intense as seconds past.'Does he want me to join the military police?'I simply could not run away it'd make all my efforts go into the trash.

Then the commander soon ask what branch we wanted to join in.

'I, y/n l/n wish to contribute to the scout legions."I yelled with as much as power as I could collect from my body and saluted.I glanced at him his eyes went wide.

All of us had the same answer, even Jean who used to talk about the military police every second.

After we then went to the mess hall.Rumors were going around about how there was gonna be a huge feast with meat.Of course Sasha was excited.

"Connie,Jean get ready to fight her later."I laughed.I was trying to shrug Levi off my mind.

"Hey, Sasha calm yourself down."Connie yelled.

We sat in a table that was occupied by Mikasa,Armin,and Eren.The trio didn't seem to mind it.

"They lied,there's no meat."Sasha cried as tears flowed out of her eyes.How dramatic.I then shoved my bread to her mouth her eyes lit up and mumbled 'thank you'.

I suddenly felt a firm grip on my wrist I turned to look to see who it was,it was Levi.He then dragged me out of the table.

He brought me to, I guessed, the supply room.He slammed the door.He was scarier at that moment compare to the first time I met him.

"Y/n,what are you doing here?"He said trying to contain his anger.

"I heard you're a captain.Humanity's strongest?Levi you're amazing."I tried to humor him in hopes of easing his anger.

"Is that why you said goodbye to me?You wanna die?"It of course didn't work.

"I'm not gonna die, Levi."I faked laugh.

"You will.Everyone I've...known died.Join the military police y/n."He ordered with a firm voice.

"I can't."I whispered and looked down. 

He was about to say something but I cut him off. "You have a reason you're here.I have one too,I just wanna know the reason why titans eat.It's not anything deep everyone must be curios to know why too.But I can't just live not trying to learn the reason why a titan ate my sister."

"I get your concern as a friend.I get it, I truly do.But Levi I promise I'll survive until I achieve my goal."

He pats me and left.

Shit I forgot to asked him about that random kiss.

I then went back to my table.They looked curious and concern at the same time.

"I'm glad you're still alive y/n"Jean said.

"I am too, horse face."

"I take that back I wish captain Levi killed your annoying ass."Jean replied.

"You know a lot about Levi?"

"Not a lot but even if I did I won't tell you."

I looked at Mikasa,Eren,Armin,Sasha,and Connie but they all shook their heads.

"Jean please tell me everything you know."I pouted while I pleaded with my eyes.

Everyone in the table cringed at the face I made.

"Okay okay stop making that ugly face.I heard he was from the underground and his strength is out of this world.That's the only thing I know."

Him being from the underground didn't surprise me at all.I assumed it the first time I met him.

I then saw him sitting in a table with the commander and a person with glasses.He was staring at me.I waved at him and smiled.I swear I heard his 'tch'.

'I hope he won't push me away now.'


End file.
